


match made in the new world

by 3toryu



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, One Shot, best man killer, eustass kid confessing, i hope you like this bc i actually did haha, i love kid, kid is super fluffy, killer supporting kid omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3toryu/pseuds/3toryu
Summary: Kid goes to a small mission with you, his crewmate. He tries to act like himself as much as he can, but there's no denying that your presence made him feel so out of it. Little did he know, you were as attracted to him as much as he was attracted to you. After all, you two were a match made in the New World.
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Original Character(s), Eustass Kid & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	match made in the new world

Kid loved the way you softly hum songs when you’re walking with him. This small mission he personally has gone to (without Killer, even) was a ploy to learn more about you. You ate the Meta-meta Fruit, a Devil Fruit allowing you to become metal at will. And, well, being metal means being attracted to Kid’s magnetism. Your abilities were so complementary to each other that it was almost funny.

Kid didn’t like showing his emotions to you—he would often yell at you or throw curses every now and then. But you knew who Eustass Captain Kid was. You knew what will happen when you team up with him for a mission. You didn’t know why you were chosen though. Usually for personal missions like this, it would be Kid and Killer, but some sort of miracle made you become his partner of the day.

You realize how attentive Kid is for small details such as the people’s reactions to them, or how they respond to your questions (you can’t let Kid ask or else they’ll scram because of fear) about the recent happenings in their area. Kid wasn’t looking for an island to pillage; he was looking for information about a certain pirate who dared threaten the hometown of one of his crewmates.

The small gesture he did when he allowed both of you to rest a bit after three long hours of gathering info made him feel so soft and little. You wanted to hug him in thanks, but he might take it the wrong way and lash out at you.

He was unusually quiet, less destructive, and most of all very accommodating to you. When you asked him about it, he looked away and muttered something. When you pressed him for it because you didn’t hear him, he exclaimed in his usual bad boy tone that it’s nothing.

The mission ended with enough information and the whole crew retired for the night. You caught Killer coming out of Kid’s workshop and so you greeted him with a smile. Killer made it his responsibility as Kid’s best friend to ask what you thought of this day with him—and while you were super glad and you enjoyed this day, you were so confused as to why he was so kind. Killer whispered in a fun and teasing tone, “He likes you!”

Your brows furrowed. Your loud, almost always angry, walking danger of a captain likes you? You, of all people? You can’t believe it. You deadpanned at Killer.

“Yeah, right.” You said, dismissing Killer’s earlier words and trying to find another reason why Kid was so kind to you today. Maybe he was having a good day? Maybe he just doesn’t have the energy to be a bitch?

“If you won’t believe me, then don’t ask,” Killer answered. “I know Kid better than anyone. And by his actions, it doesn’t take a genius to confirm that he likes you.” Killer gave you a small head pat before leaving. You were pondering so intently on what he just said that you didn’t notice the workshop door open.

“What are you doing here, (y/n)?” Kid asked in his normal bored tone. Your eyes softened as you saw him, so you gave him a smile.

“I was just talking to Killer earlier. I asked him about your actions today,” you admitted. You explained how confused you are about his actions and that you thought Killer’s answer didn’t really help. As you continued to rant about what Killer said, Kid felt his ears burning up in embarrassment.

“And you know, I didn’t really believe him because—“ Your words were cut off by a heavy weight pushing against you. You felt strong arms hugging your body, and Kid’s head rested upon your small shoulders. You slowly enveloped your arms along his back as well.

“Yeah, Killer’s right,” He whispered. “I was so out of it today ‘cause I didn’t know how to tell ya anything. This was all Killer’s plan, to let us out on a mission together or somethin’. Didn’t know I was so awkward and stuff.”

You softly smiled at his confession. You hugged him tighter. You were so happy because you felt the same way. The first time you reacted to his Devil Fruit powers, you knew there was something else. You could slightly feel his presence wherever you are in the ship. Maybe because he was attracted to you—or you were attracted to him, you didn’t know. But what you were so sure of is your feelings for him. Now that he has confessed to you, you are never letting him go.

“I like you too, Captain,” you said. You felt his arms loosen in surprise, so you took that as an opportunity to break the hug. You quickly cupped his cheeks and sealed your confession with a kiss. His face turned as red as his hair, but he knew this was worth it. All of the awkwardness and planning with Killer was all worth it.

“Hell, you really are a metal girl. You’re so damn attracted to me,” He joked as he broke the kiss. You playfully hit his arm before sticking your tongue out at him.

“Isn’t it the other way around? You’re a magnet attracted to me!” You spat back and hugged him again. He returned the hug even tighter, and you could feel his breath tickling the back of your ears as he whispered.

“Well, that’s it. We really are a match made in the New World.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever work for eustass kid!  
> i hope you liked reading this as much as i had fun writing it. this has been stuck on my notes app for months, and so i decided to add a little something to it and post it here.
> 
> thank you for reading! have a great day x  
> also, check my [ tumblr ](http://softbeponoises.tumblr.com) for more!


End file.
